B.J. Blazkowicz (Doom)
B.J. Blazkowicz is a Doom Marine in Doom RPG, possibly the name of the Marine, the player character in the game. You find the name mentioned a log addressed to B.J. Blazkowicz discussing a hidden secret room containing a shotgun for the Marine to find. It is stated that the official doom marine has no name because he represents the player. The name B.J. Blazkowicz could be an ingame joke too. Introduction The website for Doom RPG does state that the player in Doom RPG is the same character from Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. "You reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3."http://web.archive.org/web/20060104031037/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/HomeIt also states that it his 'return to Mars" (in reference to Doom 3 taking place on Mars as well). Although its unclear which order they fit if part of a single timeline. Perhaps Doom 3 is roughly the prequel (as it begins with his disgrace and redeployment from Earth), followed by Doom RPG, and then Doom I, and then Doom II. There are nods within Doom RPG that suggest that Doom I and Doom II likely occur later. Similarly the Doom 3 BFG Edition manual states (implies that the characters from several games are the same individual, and they represent his adventures): :Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience. Interestingly the introduction seems to go as far to possibly suggest that the marine in Resurrection of Evil is the same marine as Doom 3 (which if true would have to suggest that Marine combat engineer actually did know the nature of the previous incident despite what the original manual suggests). However, it also seems to imply that the Bravo Marine in Lost Mission is the same marine, but this is impossible as its timing overlaps with events of Doom 3 (only 6 hours into the invasion). B.J. is the descendent of William B.J. Blazkowicz, the World War II veteran who stars in the Wolfenstein series, and William Blazcowicz "Billy Blaze" II, the protagonist of Commander Keen. His cousin or relative is Stan Blazkowicz of Doom II RPG. Background Original Backstory (from original Doom's manual) Blazkowicz is a space marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago (before his transfer to Mars), he assaulted a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians. The officer and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while B.J. was transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation. 'Doom 3' :You are a marine, one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Shortly after reporting for duty at the Union Aerospace Corporation’s Mars research facility, a massive demonic invasion overwhelms the base, leaving chaos, horror and uncertainty in its wake. As one of only a few survivors, you must use overwhelming firepower and all of your combat skill to battle through the demon hordes, find out what went wrong and prevent the evil from spreading. Only you stand between Hell and Earth. He is a Corporal who has recently arrived on Mars as a replacement for "Corporal Allen", who was shipped back to Earth for psyche problems. When he first lands everything appears to be normal, and he is given orders to find a missing scientist. After going through dungeon Mars Underground, and crossing over a short portion of the surface of Mars, he makes it into one of the older facilities and finds the scientist, who was attempting to send a message to earth warning about the research being conducted. But before he can send the message, Mars suffers from an incursion incident, with demons teleporting into the base and killing or possessing most of the staff, security and marines. Finally the Corporal fights his way into Hell using the Soul Cube he defeats the Cyberdemon. Hell begins to harden, and he is teleported back to Mars. Soon after he is recovered by a contingent of Marines that were sent to look for survivors, and he walks out with them. 'Doom RPG' The Doom Marine B.J. Blazkowicz), still employed by the UAC, is transported to Mars from Earth. He is sent to assist members of the UAC Mars Outpost facility on Mars, who are under attack from the denizens of hell. The Marine had been dispatched from Earth in response to a distress call from Union Aerospace Corporation's research facility on Mars. The base was under attack by an unknown force and his mission was to acquire intelligence and neutralize the threat. Once his insertion was complete ordered to rendezvou with the other Marines at Junction for further instructions. He was told to expect heavy resistance. While their Marine meets Dr. Jensen who was accessing a computer terminal investigating his recent dismissal. During the exploration of first few sectors of the installation, the Marine receives help from Dr. Guerard in gaining access to various locked down areas. In Biological Research Facility, the Marine meets Dr. Nadira who quarantines his weapons claiming security measures. Dr. Nadira then commands his mind-controlled hellhounds to attack the Marine and disappears in the process. Eventually, the Marine meets Jensen again. This time he is incarcerated in a prison cell. After freeing Jensen, he informs the Marine that Guerard and Nadira are into an evil scheme and directs the Marine to the next section of the installation. The next time the Marine meets Guerard and Nadira, it is known that Guerard was behind the invasion and has been attempting to open a portal to Hell in the Reactor Sector. Guerard promptly orders demons to attack the Marine and Nadira. Nadira dies and Guerard escapes. The Marine proceeds through the remaining two sectors, acquiring the BFG 9000 and the key to the Reactor sector. By then, a major invasion devastates the Junction. With the help of Kelvin and Jensen, the Marine gains access to the Reactor sector. Kelvin and Jensen both die in the process. In the Reactor sector, Guerard reveals himself as Kronos and transforms into demonic form. By this time, he has succeeded in opening the portal to Hell. After defeating Kronos, the Marine closes the portal by destroying the reactors powering it. The Cyberdemon slips through before the portal closes. The game ends with the defeat of the Cyberdemon. The Cyberdemon is likely to be Kronos' creation referred to throughout the base. 'Classic Doom' (Doom, Doom II), Final Doom and Doom 64.) In the original Doom, we learn that the space marine now spends routine and boring life on Mars, with nothing going on. His day consisted of suckin' dust and watchin' restricted flicks in the rec room. This changes when Mars received a garbled message from Phobos requesting immediate military support, and reports of something evil coming through gateways. The Doom Marine and his buddies were deployed quickly to Phobos. He was ordered to secure the perimeter of the base while the rest of his team went inside. He spent hours listening in on his radio to sounds of combat, before things went silent. Assuming the worst for his buddies, he decided to investigate things on his own, and take revenge if necessary. Armed with only a pistol he entered the base hearing growls in the distance. Making his way through various facilities on Phobos defeating demons along the way, until he steps into a teleported and is transferred over to the lost moon of Deimos, now orbiting a hellish landscape. Fighting his way through the facility he finally makes his way off Deimos to surface of hell below. Fighting his way across demonic world he defeats another Cyberdemon (possibly the same demon his ancestor had defeated during World War II). In Doom II, the Marine join other marine troops to stop the invasion on Earth. When the remnant population of Earth and their ships are trapped on the starport controlled by demon, the Marine and other soldiers goes there to deactivate the force field which contains the last spaceships. Since he had other Hell encounters in the past, the Marine is the only one who survives on the starport. After he reaches a demon outpost, he manages to free the spaceships on the MAP11: 'O' of Destruction, thus becoming the only human left on Earth. After this, the Marine seems to accept his fate and wait for death. Even at one point the Marine enters a pocket universe of hell that has been built by Nazis, and fights the enemies his ancestor had faced. After the spaceship's sensors locate the center of the invasion, which is located on the Marine's hometown, he abandon his suicidal waiting and goes there to stop Hell on Earth forever. However, after he reaches the main gateway on MAP20: Gotcha!, he learns that the only way to close it is on the other side, going to Hell again. This Hell is sightly different from the one on the original Doom, since it has some demonic urban building - probably part of Earth inside Hell dimension. There, he discovers the Icon of Sin, the biggest demon he has ever seen, who is capable of creating demons and possibly the leader of Hell. After the destruction of Icon of Sin, the Marine returns to Earth to help rebuilding it, and Hell is left in ruins. In The Plutonia Experiment, following Doom II, its learned that the UAC finally found a way with the quantum accelerator to close all the seven gateways between Earth and Hell. But when the Gatekeeper, another Icon of Sin, leads another demon horde and manages to keep one gateway open, he began a full scale Earth invasion. The Marine, who was on vacation, is called to contain the invasion on the UAC base and prevent another Hell on Earth. The Marine manages both to recover the quantum accelerator prototype and to destroy the Gatekeeper, which leads them to believe that Hell would be back as the place that only the bad people go when they die. However, in TNT Evilution, we learn that Marine continued to work on the UAC, now as 'marine commander' of marine troops on Io. A year or more later, there, the UAC is conducting experiments to close the link between our universe and Hell, and after some successful tests, the base is invaded by an enormous demon ship, which invades the base and kills all personnel, with the exception of the Marine. He, once again, manages to go to Hell and destroys the Gatekeeper (another Icon of Sin). However in the Doom 64 story, the marine has been decommisioned, and all previous military "Doom Episodes" have been classified, and UAC deep space stations have been quarentined and closed off, and bombarded with radiation (this allows one demon to escape, that starts resurrecting the dead bodies and making them stronger). Many years later a satelite starts broadcasting a signal form the bases showing the growing activity, the demons discovered, now they are led by the Mother Demon. The Marine is recommissioned and sent to stop the horde before it can invade again. The game's background story text implies that he is, in fact, the same person from the original games, denoting him as ''"the only experienced survivor of the DOOM episode" ''and ''"the only Marine to endure the slaughter." '' In the end of Doom 64, the Marine once again goes to Hell and manages to kill the Mother Demon. After this, the Marine accepts his fate of eternal confrontation with demons and decides to close the gateway between Hell and our universe from inside. Staying there forever, the Marine prevents any other Hell invasion once and for all. Doom 2016 The Doom Slayer is apparently the Marine who after (events of Doom 64) travelled back across Worlds and Time fighting the demons for eons in hell, was defeated and had his life functions suspended in a demonic sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus was discovered by UAC in 2145, and the Marine was revived in 2149 to stop yet another invasion of Hell's forces. He is given the Praetor Suit to give him additional powers. Quake III Arena Going by the name Doom: Once, Crash was Doom's military instructor. Long after everyone else on Phobos was dead (the only other survivor came to be known as Phobos (character)), he kept fighting, determined to send out a warning to Earth before the demons could claim him.http://www.quake.de/?action=gladiatoren&q=q3 quake.de Quake 3 Gladiatoren: Doom Distracted and intelligent sounding, (but not a member of the intelligentsia, more like a well-educated tradesman) this guy may be a few cards short of a full deck, but his training serves him well. He's a bad-ass in the arenas. Physical Appearance and traits In Doom, Doom II, and Doom RPG, the character is portrayed roughly the same. The original box art portrays the protagonist as a rather muscular man wearing green armor as well as a light brown space helmet that partially conceals his facial features (yet his facial appearance is still revealed from the very start of the game as the status bar face). The player's in-game avatar, as seen in multiplayer mode and in the ending to Doom II, is based on this depiction. The Marine's face in the game's status bar, where he is shown as having light brown hair and a buzz cut. The protagonist also appears with his head uncovered in the title screen for Doom II and in the final screen for The Ultimate Doom, but in both cases displaying a more unusual haircut and wearing armor and pants of a darker hue of green. The character's personality is never examined to any extent in any of the games, though he appears to have a strong moral compass, as it was his refusal to fire upon civilians and subsequent assault against his commanding officer who gave the order, that got him stationed on Mars in the first place. Also, it could be said he is passionate about battling Hell's hordes as, after a new weapon is picked up, the invaders, thus leading to the events in Doom II and, subsequently, Final Doom. protagonist grins devilishly, and also grits his teeth intensely when firing a weapon continually. When taking damage, the marine similarly clenches his teeth in anger and pain, and otherwise his eyes are constantly and alertly darting to and fro. At the end of The Ultimate Doom there is a jocose tidbit about our hero, saying that the severed rabbit head shown at the end of the third episode, Inferno, is the protagonist's pet rabbit, Daisy. After completing the fourth episode, Thy Flesh Consumed, a battered Marine is shown outside of a burning city on Earth, a not too seemly look of vengeful defiance on his face, with the rabbit's head clenched in his fist by the ears, and ready to wreak yet more violence on the Hellish. marine.]] The Marine in Doom 64 version looks almost identical to the original artwork except that his armor is black instead of being of the same green as his clothes, his boots and helmet are black too instead of grayish beige, and his visor is blue rather than gray. Also, his helmet features a radio antenna on the side in a way somewhat reminiscent of Boba Fett's helmet in The Empire Strikes Back. His face is never shown in Doom 64 since there is no status bar. Though his face may appear in the "Soul Sphere' version of the game, and his helmet appears in the Megasphere. Although they use the same HUD bar, Doom Marine of (Doom I, II, and Doom RPG) is not the Doom II RPG's Marine (as that prologue of that game makes it clear that they were stationed on Mars after the Mars Incident as there were no known survivors, before having their own issues during a stopover on the Moon). Instead Stan Blazkowicz is one of the three choices. In Doom RPG, the Marine uses the same weapons as on the original Doom game, with the additional axe and fire extinguisher. On the game, he manages to stop the Hell invasion by killing Kronos and the Cyberdemon. protagonist]] In Doom 3, his appearance is roughly consistent with the classic games, except that his facial features are not concealed, since he does not wear a helmet. His physique is also somewhat less powerful looking, although he is still very muscular. He has black hair and appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties. The Marine is depicted as tough and fearless in the game's cut scenes, and is silent strong type (uttering only occasional grunts and screams in pain). He rarely shows any fear or panic, despite the increasingly horrific events occuring around him, including several bizarre and disturbing psychic visions. Throughout his entire ordeal, he is only seen once showing a brief moment of fear, (stepping back slightly and appearing to mouth a curse) when he first encounters the towering Cyberdemon. Titles *Doom Marine/DOOM Marine *The Marine *Doomguy *Doom *Space Trooper *Space Marine *United States Space Marine Behind the scenes According to the Doom RPG website "you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3.", suggesting that the Doom RPG stars Doom's protagonist. The manual for Doom 3 BFG edition similarly states; :Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience. While this character was not given a name in Doom 3 game, he was referred to as John Kane in the novel (although technically John Kane's background and when he came to the city is different, though certain elements mirror the game). References Category:Player Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Doom RPG characters Category:Doom (Quake III Arena) characters